magicalgirlmadokamagicafandomcom-20200214-history
Kazumi Magica
is the first spin-off in the Puella Magi franchise, written by Masaki Hiramatsu and illustrated by Takashi Tensugi. It started serializing in Manga Time Kirara Forward starting January 24, 2011 and ended on November 24th, 2012. The first volume of the collected edition, containing chapters 1–3, was released on May 12, 2011. The second volume, containing chapters 4–8, was released on October 12, 2011. The third volume, containing chapters 9–13, was released on March 12, 2012. The fourth volume, containing chapters 14-18, was released on September 12, 2012. The fifth and final volume, containing chapters 19-23, was released on January 12, 2013. Kazumi Magica was then licensed in America by Yen Press, and the volumes were released in June 2013, August 2013, December 2013, February 2014, and May 2014. Plot A girl is surrounded by darkness, with a voice from somewhere calling her out. She escapes from the darkness that is inside a suitcase. What appears before her eyes are an unknown room and an unknown man. Only fragments of her memories, and her name, Kazumi, remain. Series information * Witches — List of all witches and their familiars in the manga. * Locations — List of locations that appeared in the manga. * Characters — List of characters that appeared in the manga. Characters Pleiades Saints ; :A girl with amnesia who can't remember anything except her name. Her innocent, cheerful and friendly personalities are in proportion of her lost memories. She is a glutton for delicious foods and was found by Kaoru and Umika who take her in. Her wish was to bring her grandmother out of her coma, but not to cure her illness. It is eventually revealed that she is actually the 13th clone of the original Kazumi, who turned into a witch and died. ; :The original Kazumi who saved the Pleiades and made them contract. She eventually turned into a witch and died. ; :An athletic soccer player living with Umika. A bright older sister figure who takes good care of things. She wished for a strong, healthy body that would let her play soccer. ; :A popular novelist who bought the trio's house with her earnings. Her reliable, mature aura changes completely when she has writer's block. She is close to Kaoru and thinks of Kazumi as a little sister. She wished for the chance to meet an editor who would publish her stories. ; :A mature girl that uses lightning to attack. She is the effective leader of the Pleiades Saints. ; :She's impulsive and occasionally gives Kazumi a beating, but deep down, she is a caring girl. ; :A polite girl who used her wish to gain the ability to talk to animals as she wants to become a vet when she grows up. ; :Her smartphone uses an app created by the Pleiades Saints that can pick up the residual power of witches. She rarely shows emotions. Her real name is Kanna Hijiri; she took on the alias of "Niko" (lit. "twin" or "second child") upon making her wish, and eventually became a witch and died. Other characters ; :A fairy who contracted the Pleiades Saints, turning them into magical girls. His name is a pun: "jū" is Japanese for ten. Compare with Kyubey, where "kyū" is Japanese for nine. ; :The man who found Kazumi in a suitcase after she lost her memory. He is a chef who tried to bomb a mall in revenge after he was tricked and lost his restaurant. ; :A policewoman who blackmailed Souichirou Tachibana in order to be successful in her male-dominated job. ; A magical girl Misako Ishijima knew years ago, in their school days. ; A cosmetics salesgirl who was turned into a fake witch by Airi and saved by Kazumi, Kaoru and Umika. ; / :A mysterious magical girl that is antagonistic towards the others, and shares a connection with the mysterious new witches. She is the one who kidnapped Kazumi, created the pseudo-witches of the first two chapters, and has a grudge against the Pleiades Saints. It's revealed that she is actually a girl named Airi and her wish was to become the real Yuuri. ; :The real Yuuri. Before the start of the series, she wished to cure her friend Airi's life-threatening illness. ; A magical girl attacked by the Pleiades and put in the Freezer. She was a member of Kaoru's soccer team. She wielded a naginata as her weapon. She was turned into part of the "Hyades Daybreak" by Kanna. ; :A wandering magical girl. She collects soul gems, and shares a body with Luca Souju, due to a split personality. She has powers over fire. ; :A magical girl who shares a body with Ayase Souju, due to a split personality. She has powers over ice. ;Kaede Hinata :One of the several girls sleeping in the Freezer. She was turned into part of the "Hyades Daybreak" by Kanna. ; :Niko Kanna's duplicate, created by her wish, being given her original name as the real one took the name of "Niko" upon herself. She introduced herself as Niko in Chapter 9 after the original became a witch and died and is believed to be such from that point on until she reveals herself in Chapter 18. She resents being an artificial being and wants to wipe out humanity in order to become "real". ; :Saki's sister. Before the start of the series, she died in a car accident. ; :A black cat that lives with the Pleiades Saints. Reappearing characters * Mami Tomoe * Kyoko Sakura (cameo) * Kyubey Chapters :See also: Manga Time Kirara Forward Kazumi Serialization * Chapter 1: Spotabaddynoff * Chapter 2: Pop Dogs * Chapter 3: Kazumix * Chapter 4: Evil Nuts * Chapter 5: Magica Arrabbiata * Chapter 6: Bucket Parfait * Chapter 7: Picking Gems * Chapter 8: Fried Ice Cream * Chapter 9: Freezer * Chapter 10: Chi-Chin Purin * Chapter 11: Dead or Rice * Chapter 12: Pleiades * Chapter 13: Malefica Farce * Chapter 14: Cannibalism * Chapter 15: Essence of Satomi * Chapter 16: Strawberry Risotto * Chapter 17: Secret Ingredient * Chapter 18: Connect * Chapter 19: Grief Seed * Chapter 20: Incubator * Chapter 21: Jubey * Chapter 22: Kazumi Magica * Chapter 23: Innocent Malice Changes and Additions in the Collected Edition Volume 1 * The dust jackets have a silly two page comic with Kazumi, Umika, and Kaoru. * In the last page of Chapter 1, the next to the defeated detective is missing. After that there is an additional page with Kazumi and Souichirou Tachibana. * Chapter 2 changes: ** In the second page, the is redrawn to be consistent with it's changed appearance in later chapters. The same thing happens in the forty-second page. ** In the third and fourth pages, Kazumi is holding her earring-bell instead of a blank white stone. ** In the thirteenth page, the white stone has been redrawn as a Soul Gem. ** In the fourteenth page, the white stone has been replaced with Kazumi's Soul Gem turning into her earring-bell - this reveals that the earring-bell is Kazumi's Soul Gem. ** In the eighteenth page, Umika and Kaoru's Soul Gems have been redrawn to be consistent with the appearance of Soul Gems in future chapters and the anime. ** In the nineteenth page, Kaoru's magical girl outfit has been slightly altered. This alteration is also present on the twenty-eighth page. In addition, Umika's Soul Gem is now visible on her forehead in magical girl form, making it consistent with future chapters. The forehead gem is present on the twenty-third, twenty-fifth through twenty-eighth, thirty-seventh, thirty-ninth, fortieth, and forty-second pages. ** In the twenty-seventh page, Kazumi is holding her earring bell instead of looking at her cross weapon. This changes the serialized version's implication that Kazumi's Soul Gem was on her cross. ** An extra page is added at the end of Chapter 2. * The end of Chapter 3 adds a page with design notes for the witch from the chapter. * The end of the manga has a silly three page Omake with Saki, Umika, and Kazumi. It features a single panel appearance of Kaoru, a single panel appearance of Niko, Satomi and Mirai together, and a single panel appearance of Madoka. * There is also a one-page Q&A with the author. Volume 2 * The front dust jacket has a parody of the cover, with Tachibana in Kazumi's place and Slice Akiyama (the chef from Yuuri's flashback) in Yuuri's place. The back one has an image of the policewoman in Yuuri's outfit. * On the ninth page in Chapter 5, a panel of Jubey has the circular mark on Jubey's head that previously did not. * On the tenth page in Chapter 5, the runes flying around as Yuuri becomes a witch are more clearly visible. * On the first page of Chapter 6, Kazumi is very slightly redrawn. * A page with Kazumi and Niko is added after Chapter 7. * Design sketches for all new characters introduced in the volume are included. ** Notes on Yuuri are added after Chapter 4. ** Notes on Yuuri Asuka's witch are added after Chapter 5. ** Notes on Airi's witch are added after Chapter 6. ** Notes on Ayase and Luca are added after Chapter 8. * The end of the manga has a one-page Omake with Saki reading one of her romance novels. * There is also a one-page Q&A with the author. * Volumes purchased from Toranoana also included a two page short story about Yuuri and Airi, called, "Puella Magi Kazumi Magica Special Edition ~ A Dream-Filled Spoon". Volume 3 * The dust jackets have a two-page comic with Yuuri, Airi, Tachibana and Slice Akiyama. * The first two pages of Chapter 9 are in black and white instead of color. The text surrounding Niko on the second page is now gone. * A page for the witch from Chapter 9 is added after the chapter. * Several lines of text were slightly edited in Chapter 10. * A page with each of the Pleiades's mementos is added after Chapter 10. * A page with Kazumi and Niko is added after Chapter 11, along with a page for that chapter's witch. * A page with Kazumi's grandmother is added after Chapter 12. * Volumes purchased from Toranoana include a four page short story about the Pleiades Saints titled, "Puella Magi Kazumi Magica Special Edition ~ Rosetta Meteora". Volumes purchased at Wondergoo, Melonbooks and Gamers also received special cards with different illustrations on them for each vendor. * There is also a one-page Q&A with the author. Volume 4 * The dust jackets have a two-page comic with Umika, Niko, Mirai, Satomi and Saki. * A color page with the same art from the April 2012 cover of Manga Time Kirara Forward sans text is added before chapter 14. * The first four pages of Chapter 14 are in black and white instead of color. The text surrounding the Pleiades Saints on the second and third pages is now gone. * A page for the enemy clones from Chapter 14 is added after the chapter. * A page for the witch from Chapter 15 is added after the chapter. * In Chapter 17, a silhouette of has been added behind the witch as Saki attacks, confirming that to be the moment when . * A page for the witch from Chapter 18 is added after the chapter. * Two 4koma-style comics appearing between the chapters. One features Misako ishijima and Souichirou Tachibana and is placed after Chapter 16. The other features the Pleiades Saints and is placed after Chapter 17. * A page with Saki and Kaoru speaking about Niko, Mirai and Satomi is added after Chapter 18. * There is also a one-page Q&A with the author. * Volumes purchased from Toranoana include a four page short story. Volumes purchased at Wondergoo, Melonbooks, COMIC ZIN, Animate and Gamers also received special cards with different illustrations on them for each vendor. Volume 5 * The dust jackets have a two-page comic with Tachibana and Slice Akiyama. * A color page featuring all 7 original Pleiades and Kazumi has been added before chapter 19. * A page for the witches from Chapter 19 is added after the chapter. * The first four pages of Chapter 20 are in black and white instead of color. The text surrounding the Pleiades Saints on the second and third pages is now gone. * A page with the Kyubey is added after Chapter 20. * A page with the Souju twins is added after Chapter 21. * A page for the witch from Chapter 22 is added after the chapter. * A page with Tachibana is added after Chapter 23. * A one-page omake featuring all magical girls in the manga is added. * There is also a one-page Q&A with the author. * Volumes purchased at Wondergoo, Melonbooks, COMIC ZIN, Animate and Gamers also received special cards with different illustrations on them for each vendor. Publishers Observations * Although initially Kazumi Magica appeared to have no connection to the anime, it developed a greater connection to the anime over time, culminating in nearly all of the inconsistencies being explained in chapter 4. * Kazumi is not set after the events of the anime. * Food seems to play a major role in Kazumi Magica. Nearly every chapter is titled after something food-related that is mentioned in that chapter (the exception, "Gem Picking", can still be thought of as food related a la "cherry picking"), three of the magical girls are good cooks, and almost all of the magical girls enjoy eating. * The author's Q&A in volume one shows that the series subtitle "Innocent malice" is translated in Japanese as "sinless spite". He also acknowledges his use of food as chapter titles, saying he has no better ideas. * The author of Kazumi Magica, as revealed in the Tiro Finale Book, wrote the screenplays for the Madoka Magica Drama CDs "Memories of you" and "Farewell Story". ** Like Mami, all of the magical girls in Kazumi Magica use Italian names for their attacks and spells. Interestingly, this seems to have carried over to the Drama CDs that the author wrote the screenplays for - "Farewell Story" has Kyoko use an Italian name for one attack, and the author has stated that in "Memories of you" there was a cut scene where Madoka used an Italian named attack. * Each of the first three chapters of Kazumi Magica are forty-four pages long. Subsequent chapters are twenty-six pages. * The Yen Press translation completely misses and mangles the "Ashitaba/Angelica" pun, changing it to "Asuna" for some reason. Gallery Front covers File:The innocent malice 1 001.jpg|Full cover of the first volume. File:PMKM_vol2_cover.jpg|Full cover of the second volume. File:PMKM vol3 cover.jpg|Full cover of the third volume. File:The innocent malice 4-000.jpg|Full cover of the fourth volume. File:KazumiMagicaVol5FullCover.jpg|Full cover of the final volume. Colour pages Colour pages in serialized chapters which had their color removed in the collected editions. (Fan scanlations.) File:K00b.jpg File:Niko001.jpg File:Niko002.jpg|Note the different eye colour to Niko in the previous page; this is a plot point the collected editions mangled with the removal of the colouring. File:Kazu001.jpg File:Kazu002.jpg File:Kazu003.jpg File:Tmagical-girl-kazumi-magica-3910637.jpg File:Kazumi30clear.jpg File:Tmagical-girl-kazumi-magica-3910641.jpg See also * Manga Time Kirara Forward Kazumi Serialization External links * [http://www.dokidokivisual.com/madokamagica/kazumi/ Official website for Puella Magi Kazumi Magica] (Japanese) * [http://www.yenpress.com/puella-magi-kazumi-magica/ Official website Puella Magi Kazumi Magica from Yen Press] (English) * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/PuellaMagiKazumiMagica Puella Magi Kazumi Magica at TV Tropes] (English) Category:Manga Category:Puella Magi Kazumi Magica